Mitsuki
by Sakura-Moonlight
Summary: When Hitsugaya and Hinamori suddenly decides to confess to one another, things unfold in the way the two would’ve least expected…thanks to the Women's Shinigami Associaton. HitsuHina. One-shot.


**Mitsuki**

By: Sakura-Moonlight

Alright, back with another one-shot. Yes, I'm still alive. XD. Hope you enjoy and review please

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. That right belongs solely to Tite Kubo. cries

* * *

"Alright. This is the women's shinigami association's 5th annual betting booth. Anyone here proposing an idea?" Ise Nanao, vice president spoke out loud, lifting her glasses up.

Matsumoto raised her hand enthusiastically.

"Matsumoto-san, the answer is no if you are suggesting yet another drinking contest." A bunch of moans arose from the other members.

Matsumoto just shot the entire committee an innocent look. "Nah, that's too boring. I was thinking of something else, like other than betting on ourselves in a member against member contest, we could bet on the success or failure of an event, you know. Like those, mm, what do they call 'em… casinos!" Matsumoto smiled, revealing her plan.

Silence shot throughout the room.

"I think it'll be fun!" Kusajishi Yachiru shouted out. Matsumoto smirked. She's won this battle.

"Well, if the president agrees, I suppose we shall go with Matsumoto-san's proposal. Any idea to what the event shall be?"

* * *

1 Month Later…

"Taichou, there's going to be a full moon tonight! Aren't you excited?" Matsumoto bounced next to her superior, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Hitsugaya didn't even blink an eye. "The occurrence of a full moon is not rare for your information Matsumoto. If you are not going to contribute to the paperwork, please stop disturbing me, who is _trying _to complete it **on time.**" He replied calmly, continuing in the daily process that Matsumoto, frankly, had no experience with.

"Aw….but taichou, a full moon is a sign of sincerity and tranquility. It's the perfect chance for you to confess to Hina-chan!"

Hitsugaya twitched visibly. "Matsumoto…" His tone was warning her something, but Matsumoto easily dismissed that.

"You're so predictable taichou. I'm sure Hina-chan will be waiting..." She told him, winking before she made her way to the door.

"By the way, some new paperwork came in. It's in the usual place. Have fun taichou!" And with that, she closed the door in Hitsugaya's shocked and now angry face.

Matsumoto giggled as the delayed reaction came exploding from the other side of the door.

"MATSUMOTO!"

However, even after that, the 10th division lieutenant stayed outside the door, listening for something specific that would signal her success and leave.

"Argh. That Matsumoto…Damn it. There's no way I can…" Hitsugaya muttered to himself, apparently Matsumoto's words having taking a toll on him.

"_Now or never shirou-chan." _

"Oh now I'm hearing voices in my head. Great. And why are you telling me that? I know! You're in my head! You ARE me! So why am I arguing with you? And why are you calling me shirou-chan?" Hitsugaya yelled at no one other than himself, and as frustrated as he could possibly become.

Silence followed.

"Oh fine. Can you stop bothering me now?"

"Yes, I know that you're me."

"So why won't you shut up already?"

Matsumoto smirked as she heard her captain through the door. Hook, line and sinker. Hitsugaya took the bait perfectly. Now off to meet Renji…

"I guess I'm not doing any paperwork tonight."

* * *

Renji and Izuru were both helping Matsumoto on the matter, but for two completely different reasons. Renji himself, found out about a certain bet the women's shinigami association was setting up, and had asked Matsumoto if he could help out beforehand. For a part of the winnings of course.

Izuru Kira on the other hand, was oblivious to the true purpose, and was only helping since he owed Matsumoto a favour previously, apparently having lost a drinking contest a while back, conveniently just less than a month ago. Not that anyone could actually blame him. He was no match against Matsumoto Rangiku. The only one who was capable really, was Kyoraku Shunsui.

So that's how the two of them ended up sitting down on the front porch of the 6th division with Hinamori Momo, passing off the meeting as a catching up period.

"Well, anything new to report?" Izuru asked, trying to make the situation as realistic as possible.

Only silence met his greeting.

Renji mentally slapped his forehead. At this rate, it'd probably just be better to blurt it out to her and expect nothing short of a certain 5th division lieutenant either running away blushing or to set Tobiume on them. Hinamori didn't seem like the type to make them face the latter…

But he'd better start off slow, just in case.

"I've got some news. Did you guys hear that there's going to be a full moon tonight?" Renji asked, trying to keep his tone as eager as possible, but had probably ended turning it into a fangirl giddy squeal.

"Renji, is your throat okay?" Hinamori asked, worried.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine, but wow. A full moon." Renji was beginning to regret starting off like this. Why the hell would Matsumoto base the bet around a full moon anyways? Stupid… So stupid…But he had agreed to the stupid deal in the first place, so thus, he really had nothing to complain about.

"Renji-san, I remember you saying something about you disliking the moon, it having too much symbolic meaning and whatnot, too mushy for your tastes, or something to that effect." Izuru chirped in.

Damn you Izuru. You're not helping here!

"Ah, yes. I also remember that. What makes you so interested tonight?" Hinamori asked curiously. Honestly, she was too naïve for her own good.

Might as well spit it out. Renji thought.

"Hitsugaya-taichou really likes full moons." Renji blurted out. Of course. It was a direct lie that just came out of nowhere. This couldn't be good. It wasn't in his intention to… _lie, _especially right out of the blue.

But it seemed like it worked marvelously.

"O-Oh…Really? I never knew shirou-chan had an obsession with full moons." Hinamori stuttered, her face turning pink. Izuru turned to look at Renji, who was frozen stiff, unmoving.

Well, adding to it wouldn't hurt anyone right? He had already signed his own death warranty.

"He's completely crazy about them. Really enjoys the symbolism and all, supposed to mean truth and whatnot. Really pure." Renji rambled, having made up a bunch of meanings in his head. He mentally slapped himself. If not for Matsumoto, Hitsugaya wouldn't have even known the existence of one tonight. And wouldn't really care otherwise.

Perhaps it was then that Izuru got the hint.

"Why don't you pay Hitsugaya-taichou a visit tonight? I'm sure he'd appreciate it. After all, you are just like the full moon." Izuru spoke calmly, slowly nudging Hinamori onto the right track.

Hinamori paused. "A-Ah…Alright then…I guess if it'd mean a lot to him…" She blushed, stood up and bowed graciously.

"I-I'll go now, i-if you don't mind…" Hinamori murmured. "I-I apologize." And with that, she ran off into the distance.

It wasn't until she was out of sight did Matsumoto appear.

"Wow Kira, I didn't know you had it in you to be so mushy." She commented, whistling.

"I didn't know either." Izuru Kira replied, sighing.

"And Renji, whoo… I never knew you had this side of you."

"Shut up. I did the job okay? You made me _lie _to her. What if she finds out? Wait, Hitsugaya-taichou doesn't have an obsession with full moons, does he?" Renji asked, pausing in his frustration.

Matsumoto tilted her head. "Taichou? No. Not at all. Well, not _yet._" She grinned.

"Well. That's great. Our part's done; tell us how it turns out k? We'll be going now." And the two left the scene at the speed of light, one embarrassed, and the other beating himself up in his mind.

Matsumoto smiled to herself deviously.

"Don't worry…You won't be the only one who'll discover how this shall turn out…"

_Thank you Orihime. _

* * *

It was at that exact moment that Hitsugaya was pacing around in his own room. Alright then…ways to confess to a girl… He searched his mind thoroughly.

15 minutes later, his mind came up with 1 result.

Just say it.

To Hitsugaya, it wasn't nearly good enough. He was a genius for god's sake, but he was absolutely clueless on a simple subject like love. Well, he couldn't really call it simple now could he?

A knock on the door pulled him out of his train of thoughts, causing one not so happy Hitsugaya-taichou. He was totally irritated, so Hitsugaya literally growled to himself.

"Who is it?" He shouted angrily at the completely innocent door.

"A-Anou…," A shy voice arose from the other side, "I-It's me, H-Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori stuttered nervously, scared of what was before her.

Hitsugaya immediately dashed to the door. He must've scared her a lot if she was calling him by anything but shirou-chan.

"H-Hinamori…I, I didn't expect you here. Sorry." He apologized somewhat lamely. _Yes, because I was screaming around for a way to tell you how I feel and had taken out my anger on the door, but I didn't know that you were behind the door, if I did, I would've taken my anger out on my window and some random person who was below it, but at least it wasn't you. Yeah. Like I'd tell her that._

"A-… Hitsugaya-kun, I'd just like to, um, ask you, if you'd, ah, if you'd like to accompany me tonight…?" Hinamori shyly stuttered, a hint of pink showing up on her pale cheeks.

Hitsugaya was shocked. It was like a miracle had come to greet him, somewhat sympathetic for him or something equally sappy that Hitsugaya's mind had concluded. He wasn't being logical today. Oh no, not today.

It was perhaps half a minute before Hitsugaya finally cleared his throat and came back to reality.

"A-Ah…Sure. For what occasion though?" Hitsugaya asked politely. No way was he screwing up this now.

Hinamori looked just as confused. "It's a full moon tonight Hitsugaya-kun. I thought we'd go and celebrate, or just hang out tonight. I kinda missed that…so I was wondering…"

Hitsugaya sighed. Apparently everyone around here was obsessed with full moons, symbolism and all that crap. But his mind wasn't really on that at the moment. Was Hinamori… asking him out?

On second thought, if it was Hinamori, it was probably not the case. But at least this saved him the humiliation of asking her out instead, in probably an equally awkward manner, perhaps even more so.

"Oh." He managed to reply at last, clumsily at that.

"So… How about at 7, I'll meet you at the porch." Hinamori offered with a light smile, her blush gradually fading away due to their comfortable, normal atmosphere returning.

"That sounds perfect." Hitsugaya replied, a small grin gracing itself upon his face.

"Okay, I'll see you then." She exited elegantly, leaving Hitsugaya in a dazed look.

As soon as Hinamori had left, Hitsugaya began to panic. What was he supposed to do? Ugh… He really had no plans on this, but hell, did he have a lot of lose.

His eyes suddenly befell a certain pile of papers.

_I'm definitely not going to be able to finish the paperwork._

And to be frank, he didn't care in the slightest.

* * *

Hinamori was having a much different situation. Matsumoto was there, as soon as she had left the office, and had launched a set of questions so confusing to the young woman, that she almost fainted. But Matsumoto wouldn't have any of that.

"Hina-chan, I'm here to help you confess to taichou." She claimed, but it was perhaps a double purpose within itself.

"A-Anou…I think I can handle it." Hinamori murmured, blushing like crazy, but not denying it.

Matsumoto shook her finger at the other female. "So, what are you planning to say? How are you going to approach him? What are you going to say in the end? How are you going to-…"

Hinamori's mind swarmed with the questions given to her, and the answers coming up with nothing but even more question marks. She lost it.

"M-MATSUMOTO-san!" She shouted. "I-I'm sorry…But I think I have my own way to do this… Do you mind if you just… stepped out?" She asked at last, turning all her impatience into a light timid request.

Matsumoto didn't look taken back at all. Instead, she almost looked like if she was expecting this to happen. She laughed wholeheartedly.

"Whatever you say Hina-chan. Just be yourself alright?"

It was Matsumoto grinned as she left the confused lieutenant. It was the only time that Matsumoto had appreciated Hinamori being absent in the meeting, the meeting which would, to be honest, change her life.

* * *

When Hitsugaya came out to greet Hinamori, he was met by a different her.

For a reason unknown to the younger boy, her hair was left out, lightly flowing over her shoulders and complimenting her soft eyes. He was breath-taken. He hadn't seen Hinamori with her hair out in quite a while to be honest.

Without anymore excuse than that, Hitsugaya stammered. "H-Hinamori, y-you left your hair o-out?"

Hinamori surprisingly giggled. "I haven't done that in a long time. I hope you don't mind. Do I look okay?"

Hitsugaya only nodded furiously, his cheeks heating up at the question. That was a question she really didn't have to ask him.

"Let's go then. To see the full moon."

Their footsteps were quiet, and they walked alongside each other slowly, mesmerized in each other's presence. Without even thinking about it, they had already reached the lake.

"Is the moon up yet?" Hitsugaya asked softly, afraid to ruin the moment entirely.

"Not yet." Hinamori replied back, equally gentle.

Another moment of silence greeted the two shinigami.

_What are you waiting for Momo? Tell him already!_

_What are you waiting for Toushiro? Tell her already!_

"I-…Hitsugaya-kun, um… the real re-reason that I called you out t-tonight is-is…because of…"

Hinamori suddenly felt like she couldn't speak. She was frozen on the spot, her voice refusing her brain's commands, screaming out over and over again.

_"Just say it." Say it already…Say it!_

Hitsugaya took a deep breath. His brain couldn't come up with anything more risky and stupid than this. He sighed.

"L-Let me speak first." Hinamori nodded shyly.

But he said nothing afterwards, almost as if he was being forced to confess that he was a serial killer.

_"Just be yourself." _

"_Now or never shirou-chan…"_

"I-I love you!"

The two blurted out their confession at the exact same time, stutters and all, faces fully flushed and hot, eyes shut with the anticipation of a harsh rejection coming their way.

It wasn't until much later did Hitsugaya dare to open his eyes and his mind comprehended the event thoroughly.

_She…She…said… _

"H-Hinamori…no, Momo," Hitsugaya called her name tenderly, lovingly as he moved closer to her side.

Hinamori peaked up. "H-Hai… Shirou-chan?"

Hitsugaya half smiled, half smirked at her, a devious look apparent.

"In case you didn't hear, I love you." His voice was much more confident now, calm and teasing, right by Hinamori's right year.

"A-Ah… M-Me too…" But Hinamori was nowhere close to being any less embarrassed. Perhaps it was a good thing. Preparation of sorts, for what was coming their way.

"L-Look, the full moon's up." And there it was, having been there for the entirety of their confessions. _Mitsuki. _

"Momo," Hitsugaya figured this was a good time as any, "why did you think I enjoyed being under the full moon?"

Hinamori paused. "A-Ah… well, Kira-kun and Renji-kun said that you adored them, and so…I thought that tonight would be…"

"B-But, I didn't even know about it 'till Matsumoto…" Everything suddenly clicked.

Matsumoto then figured that it was the perfect time to run.

* * *

The new couple found the results of Matsumoto and her plans early the next morning. Apparently the big-bosomed lieutenant had acquired a device from the real world called a 'video-camera'. And had also borrowed a bunch of technology from the 12th division to record, edit, and publish the love scene of the previous night.

It was **everywhere. **

And that was not an exaggeration. Everywhere Hitsugaya went, people were talking. And everywhere Hinamori ventured, hugs greeted her for absolutely no reason. Or so she thought. When she got a copy of the tape, Hinamori immediately fainted.

A week later…

"Alright then. The bet was that I get Hitsugaya Toushiro and Hinamori Momo together on the night of the next full moon with proof of so. The videotape proves plenty, so it is indeed my win. Any objections?" Matsumoto asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"No objections." Nanao replied calmly, "You may collect your winnings right over there."

Matsumoto laughed as she did so, eager to pay a visit to the bar.

"So what's our next bet?" Ise Nanao asked.

A bunch of eruptions occurred throughout the room. It was then that Nanao wished that she had never asked in the first place.

**Owari**

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed that. I found it amusing to write in a way.

Mitsuki- Full Moon. Thus, the title. It can also be Mangetsu, but I found Mitsuki a bit cuter (Full Moon wo Sagashite) XD. Review please and thank you!


End file.
